The Girl With The Broken Scar
by Grey154
Summary: The Clones always joked that "The War wasn't over until every last clanker's busted" such jokes would hold true for the separatist Holdouts. But when Ben Kenobi (AKA Obi-wan kenobi) gets a mysterious letter, he soon realize that there maybe more unfinished business besides the Clone Wars. One-Shot Formerly titled "Some Legacies just don't Die do they Old man?"


**Okay it appears as though Disney Did continue allowing fanfiction to be posted, so until Disney says otherwise, I will post these stories back on.  
**

**Disclaimer: Same rules apply to this fanfiction as with every fanfiction that I do/have done. I am posting this with the understanding that fanfiction has the mickey mouse seal of approval. If it is shown otherwise, this fic will become one with the force.**

Obi-Wan just sat in the corner of the Cantina doing his best not to be disgusted by the local residence. "Mos Eisley Cantina. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. It's a perfect place for bounty hunters, pirates and mercenaries of all types."

It was precisely the reason why he wanted to avoid this place. If a bounty hunter discovered him then there would be no one to protect Luke from Vader and the Empire. Ironically the threat of being discovered was the very reason why he was in the Cantina or more a note that suggested he had been discovered.

Obi-wan looked at the note for what was now a second time.

"-_Concerning Ben Kenobi_.

_Meet me at the Mos Eisley Cantina at nightfall. I know who you are._

–_Your Shadow"_

Normally Obi-wan would just blow this as a prank, but the fact that someone would take interest in Old Ben is odd. Someone saying that they knew his true identity was flat out concerning.

"Always seek the person that seems out of place" Qui-Gon's words echoed. "Sometimes the best way to hide is to hide in plain sight."

"So what would a person like that look like?" Obi-Wan thought to himself. At about that moment a woman in a black robe and hood walked in and started slowly walking toward were he was sitting.

"Well I guess that answered that."

The woman just sat down in front of him not saying anything. It was obi-wan who had to start the conversation. "My shadow I take it?" the Woman put her figure to her lips and gave a slight shushing noise before finally speaking. "The Shadow of a man with the droid designation OB-1." Kenobi couldn't help but chuckle at her little joke. "So you weren't bluffing. Alright you know who I am. So now tell me. Who are you?"

The woman threw back her hood revealing her face. "I am your shadow. I am the continuation of a legacy that dates back to your master. And the offspring of a legacy that started with you and your Padawan."

Obi-Wan couldn't make sense of her riddle. The only things that seemed extraordinary were the Strong presence of the force that surrounded her and her unnatural beauty. The Answer he was looking for lied within the scar on her right cheek. He recognized that broken-circle seal all too well, yet it was one he wished he could forget

"Xanatos…" His Voice trailed "…Who are you?"

The woman smiled "My name Tierra Omega. I am the daughter of Granta Omega and the Granddaughter of Xanatos."

Obi-wan was a bit surprised "I wasn't aware that Granta had any children. Was he a good father?

"You killed him before I had a chance to know him."

Pain had entered into Obi-wan's heart as he looked back on that day he was forced to strike Granta down. He would feel no justice in trying to justify that his actions were in self-defense. "Does it really matter?" he thought. "Dead is dead and I alone am the one who left this girl fatherless. '

He noticed the lightsaber hanging in her belt. "Is that why you're here,. to strike me down as retribution for your father's death? I would not blame you for such actions."

Tierra laughed "I hold no grudge over you master Jedi .I have come here to recruit you."

Obi-wan's eyes widened. "Recruit me?"

The woman nodded. "Master Jedi, what do you remember about the Confederacy of Independent Systems?

Obi wan raised an eyebrow

"You mean The Separatist? The only things that I care to remember are that they were led by Count Dooku and that they were destroyed at the hands of Darth Vader. Well that and they always had those pesky droids"

Tierra gave another one of her mysterious grins. "Ah but who's to say that they were destroyed?"

"The Leaders were killed on Mustafar and the droids were shut down. They would have disbanded…" Obi-wan paused. "Unless you have done what I think you are claiming."

Tierra nodded "They were never truly destroyed master Kenobi. Yes Vader may have broken their back but they have always been around. I assume you're not familiar with the Battle of Mustafar?"

"No should I have?"

"Of course not. It's one of those battles that never happened.

Tierra then spoke of how a Geonosian Engineer named Gizor Dellso had stumbled upon an old droid factory and used it to create a army designed to fight the empire and how he also found schematics for a new kind of battle droid. She also told of the battle that was endured once the empire discovered them. Obi-Wan was rather impressed by her story.

"So where do you come in?"

"Imperial records claim Gizor died in the battle. But that is not true. While the imperials bombarded the planet, Gizor escaped on one of the abandoned transports. He came to me asking for shelter and let's just say when we discovered our common goal was to fight the empire we quickly became allies. We vowed to do the unthinkable to reforge the C.I.S so that we may bring the fight to the Empire."

'So what happened to the droid Schematics?"

"well records claim they were destroyed but let's just say that the 501st rushed the job and forgot to destroy the backups of the backups."

"The Empire would never accept an open revolt of the government how do you keep such a thing a secret?"

Tierra just shrugged. "I always have a backdoor. Many of the relatives of the old leaders of the C.I.S still hold high influence over imperial government. Make a deal with a few of the Moffs, and you can keep a secret."

"You still haven't answered my question. what part do you play in all of this?"

"I am the leader of the Confederacy I guess you can say that I begin where Dooku left off."

"If you want to fight the Empire so badly why not join the Rebellion? they are always in search of new recruits."

"I am far too ambitious for the Rebellion Master Kenobi and let's just say my goal is one they would not approve of. Besides as valiant as the rebels are, they won't last. They are too poorly funded they resources are too thinned out and all it would take is one crushing defeat."

"Let me guess you wish to claim the Empire for yourself?"

"Not exactly. I could care less about Palpatine's empire. It's just the same corrupt republic with a different name attached to it. Or perhaps you did not realize this. No I plan on building an Empire of my own. "

"It should not surprise you then young Tierra for me to say I do fear your ambition. Such power can corrupt a person if one is not responsible with it."

I know that master Kenobi. With great power comes great responsibility. I give you my word Obi-Wan I am not Xanatos."

Obi-Wan was taken aback by her statement. It had become clear when he looked into her eyes that she meant ever single bit of what she said. He could also tell that the legacy her ancestries had left behind haunted her.

"Okay I trust you. But why do you even want my help?"

Tierra sighed "because I believe that this galaxy needs heroes. Heroes that they could look up to and see that there is still hope."

Obi-Wan just smiled. "Listen I can only help you on one condition. You must recruit Vader's son and convince him to join the Separatist. Otherwise I cannot risk leaving him and letting him fall into the hands of the Empire. If you can do that I shall meet the two of you on Telos."

Tierra raised an eyebrow. "Vader has a son?"

"He is a farm boy named Luke Skywallker. He's…Partially unaware of his heritage. I had told the boy that Vader had murdered his father."

"You lied to him."

"Did I? When Vader turned to the Dark side he had murdered the good man and would be father that was once Anakin Skywallker. So what I told Luke was true from a certain point of view."

"Perhaps…But you also had a dual purpose. You do not wish to lie to the boy but you also do not want him to be tempted to seek out his father and join him in the Empire."

"You speak the truth. You have intuition and wisdom beyond your years young one. "

"So where do I find him?"

"He lives in Lars Homestead with his uncle and aunt near the moisture farms."

"Okay I know where that is. But how do I get him to trust? Face it Kenobi I look More like an agent of the sith than a crusader against the empire."

Obi-Wan wrote a small note on a piece of parchment and handed it to Tierra. "I use to write letters to him all the time. He'll recognize the signature the moment you hand it to him."

Tierra stood up and bowed to him. As she started to walk away Obi-wan asked one last question.

"Hey do you still use those pesky droids?"

Tierra winked at him and shrugged "The Clone Wars has never really ended Obi-Wan. If anything it has only begun."

It was rather odd. When Obi-Wan went into the Cantina he had expected it to be some sort of blackmail attempt. Instead what he got was a shocking revelation. The fact that Granta had a Daughter, the fact that the Separatist still existed and the fact the Clone Wars ma not fully be over. But the most shocking part is that he may be switching sides.

"Oh the Irony to fight alongside the Very people I had once sworn to destroy."

But these were dark times. Times where Scholars questioned their knowledge of the Universe. Times where physiologist questioned their own sanity. Times where People question what was freedom and what was slavery.

But at this point only one thing mattered and that was that his next stop was Telos.

Obi-wan couldn't do anything but chuckle. "Some Legacies just don't die do they old man?"


End file.
